


Perfect for the fall

by Kathee_HDS



Series: 221B Words [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: Jim just got Sherlock's SMS, and is earnest to look his best on what may be the most important day of his life. 221BSet in The Reichenbach Fall





	Perfect for the fall

Jim prepared himself for what was to come. He chose his finest suit. He picked up his fanciest shoes. They were polished beautifully, and shone to his loft's lights. He could nearly see himself reflected in them, and the thought made him smile. Today he'd be gorgeous. For it was the day he'd waited for so long. The BIG DAY. The day he'd win. The Day Sherlock was meant to fall. And he'd even chosen a tall building! His fall would be double then. He'd hit the concrete and splash it all with his crimson blood. Oh it was meant to be a sight. Quite a delightful one. He'd love to be watching from the street, watching him fall and...

"But I'll enjoy it the most when I see him breaking his spine from upstairs. I'll see the colourful collage of useless sheep gathering around his body, speculating. They’ll be trying to fix the nameless corpse, with his blood slowly decorating the pavement and drenching his clothes. At least, until someone realises who he is. Then they'll go "Oi, it's that Sherlock Holmes fraud!" And their stupid little minds will make the connection. But there's no time for that now!" He snapped. He checked his attire, and he looked -obviously- dashing. He had a date, and he would look his best.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Ffnet Feb 14th, 2012.  
> A different Valentine fic.


End file.
